<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here, have some porn. by 4NationsInHarmony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793060">Here, have some porn.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4NationsInHarmony/pseuds/4NationsInHarmony'>4NationsInHarmony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female POV, Gratuitous self indulgent porn, Group Sex, Interrupted, Jetkokka, Multi, No Beta, Not even pretending this is my best work, Porn Without Plot, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4NationsInHarmony/pseuds/4NationsInHarmony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka, Zuko, &amp; Jet, and Ty Lee gets to play, too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Ty Lee (Avatar), Jet/Ty Lee/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is two chapters but they are the same story! I wrote this in first person because I’m a deviant, but translated it to third cause I know first squiks some people out.</p><p>Chapter 1 is third person POV<br/>Chapter 2 is first person POV</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty Lee still couldn’t believe she’d fallen for it. Of course Azula was just trying to embarrass her. And now her whole cheerleading uniform was ruined. She was so grateful Suki said she could borrow one of hers - her apartment was right next to campus, while Ty Lee’s sorority house was stupidly far away. Thank goodness she’d given her a spare key and everything. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all. </p><p>The door was locked, which Ty Lee expected, since Sokka was TAing a ton this semester, of course he’d be in class or holding office hours or whatever nerds did at eleven o’clock on a Tuesday. </p><p>She let herself in and quickly headed for the bedroom, when there was an unexpected noise. Maybe someone left the TV on or something. As the slender athlete opened the door to her friend’s room, she knew immediately that she’d made a terrible mistake. </p><p>Frozen to the spot, Ty Lee was hopeless to avert her eyes. Sokka was lying naked on the bed in front of her. That wasn’t the worst (best?) part. Tangled up in his legs, giving some very enthusiastic head, was Zuko. </p><p>Her best friend’s boyfriend didn’t know she was there, but her cheerleading captain’s boyfriend saw her right away. They locked eyes for a second and then, would you believe it? He winked!</p><p>Ty Lee shook her head like she was trying to knock some sense into it and walked straight to the closet to grab what she came for. With her back to the boys, she heard Zuko yelp. </p><p>“Ty Lee?!” His voice was strained. Then, presumably to his partner, he whisper-shrieked, “what is she doing here?!”</p><p>“Looks like she’s borrowing a cheerleading uniform,” Sokka answered, matter-of-faculty.</p><p>“Yes,” The cheerleader plastered a smile onto her face as she turned around. “I didn’t mean to interrupt! I’ll see you guys after the game!” She walked right past them to the door. </p><p>“Hold on, hold on.” Zuko  sounded like he was trying desperately to regain some control of the situation. “Sokka,” he hissed, “we can’t just let her leave!”</p><p>“Hmm, good point, my dear,” Sokka answered. Then he turned to her. “You can’t leave.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Ty Lee started getting nervous. “I got what I came for. I’ll leave you two to... whatever it is you were doing.” As if she didn’t know. As if she wasn’t getting wetter and wetter the longer she stood there. </p><p>The girl turned around to leave. </p><p>“Ty Lee.” Sokka stopped her. “Come here.”</p><p>“What?” She was startled. “Why?” She was curious. </p><p>“Well, we can’t just have you running off to tell Suki and Mai what you stumbled upon. I think there’s only one way to ensure you keep our little secret.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked. </p><p>“I think,” Zuko replied slowly, “you would be far more motivated to remain silent about what you’ve seen, if you were equally complicit in the matter.”</p><p>“For sure.” Sokka’s voice took on a surprisingly authoritative tone, “now, come. Here.”</p><p>Ty Lee hung Suki’s uniform on the door handle and sent out a silent apology for what she was about to do. Ty Lee walked to the bed. </p><p>Sokka grabbed her and pulled her into his lap for a kiss, while Zuko unzipped her top from behind, letting it fall down slender arms and exposing bare breasts. </p><p>He rubbed her back and reached around to pinch her nipples. As he scooted forward to kiss her neck, she felt his cock intruding under the hem of her skirt. </p><p>Sokka’s arms were around Ty Lee’s waist as his lips left her, seeking Zuko’s over her shoulder. The girl’s breath was heavy and the feeling of four hands on her sensitive skin was incredible. </p><p>“Ty Lee.” Sokka’s voice broke her from her hazy thoughts. “Zuko’s been a very good boy today; I think he deserves a treat. Suck him off and I’ll make it worth your while.”</p><p>Without hesitation, Zuko scrambled from behind her to the top of the bed. Ty Lee’s eyes went wide to see him lying there spread out, fully nude and fully erect. With his hands behind his head he waited for her, like a prince. </p><p>Slowly she crawled to him. Ty Lee could see him eyeing her swinging tits and she knew Sokka was watching her ass. On all fours, she bent over and closed her mouth around his pulsing dick. He let out a whimper and she could feel his legs go tense. </p><p>Behind her, she could feel Sokka’s hands sliding up her thighs to her ass. He lifted the pleated skirt up over her back. With strong hands, he snapped her thong and it fell away. </p><p>He chuckled when he saw how wet she was. “Looks like my buddy and I aren’t the only ones enjoying this debauchery here.” The cheerleader bobbed her head faster, hollowing her cheeks around Zuko’s cock, dying for Sokka’s reward. </p><p>He stroked between her legs, teasing and spreading her wetness. She shivered and felt Zuko’s dick jump in response. </p><p>“You better not come yet,” Sokka scolded him and Ty Lee glanced up to see the prince nod and take a stabilizing breath. She released a bit of suction in an effort to have mercy on him. That’s when Sokka’s fingers entered her. </p><p>Her dripping cavern was so welcoming that even three fingers left her grinding into his hand, begging for more. He pumped in and out of her rhythmically, pausing at intervals to tease her clit. She almost forgot the blowjob she was giving till Zuko reached down to stroke and squeeze her breasts. </p><p>“Okay, friends, I have an idea,” Sokka said. “Ty Lee, get off of Zuko’s dick. I know it’s delicious, but it’s my turn.” She quickly released the throbbing cock from her mouth and sat back on her heels. </p><p>Sokka move around Ty Lee to crouch over his lover, looking her dead in the eye. Zuko knew what was up and immediately spread brown cheeks to rim him. Maintaining eye contact, Sokka leaned down and licked Zuko’s dick seductively. Ty Lee stared back at him as her own hand found its way to the warm folds beneath her skirt. </p><p>After a minute of slobbering sounds, Sokka crawled forward and positioned his asshole directly over Zuko’s aching dick. He motioned her forward into an embrace on their knees. Pressed against each other they kissed long and deep, while Zuko leaked in anticipation. </p><p>“Time to put those gymnast legs to work, babe.” As Sokka leaned back to impale himself on the boy behind him, he brought the cheerleader down on his own thick cock, entering her pussy in one slick push. </p><p>Time seemed to stop. They all wiggled a bit as they shifted into place. And then she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Both boys could see the panic in her face as she tried to jump up, but Sokka held her hips in place. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Zuko offered, from the bed. Ty Lee looked over Sokka’s shoulder, hoping to read some context in his expression. “We’re expecting someone.” He shrugged. At least it looked like he tried to shrug. </p><p>The door burst open. “Nice of you to get started without m-“ She was shocked by the voice she heard.</p><p>“Sorry, Jet,” Sokka spoke nonchalantly, “we just couldn’t help ourselves. Now, don’t be rude to our guest.”</p><p>Ty Lee looked timidly behind her and she knew she was blushing all over. The sight she saw made her redden more deeply. Jet had already dropped his pants and was doing his best to kick off his boots quickly.</p><p>“My apologies, Ty Lee, what a pleasant surprise.” It was a mock formality. He approached with a swagger that made her heart skip a beat. They all watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and embraced her from behind. He grabbed her chin and twisted her head around farther to kiss her hard.</p><p>“Dudes, where’s the lube?” Ty Lee turned to face Sokka as Zuko tossed Jet the bottle. She only had a second to figure out what was going on before she felt the head of Jet’s dick press against her asshole. </p><p>She sucked in a breath and Sokka rubbed her back. “Easy,” he cautioned, “relax. You need to breathe.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear, “we’re in this together.”</p><p>Ty Lee gasped as Jet forced his way past her tight ring and sank into her, talking filthy the whole time. </p><p>“Alright!” Sokka shouted, “it’s a party now!” </p><p>Somehow he and Jet started moving in unison while their guest did her best to support her own weight between them. Zuko was just lying there, practically in tears, from how long he had to wait. He had a pretty good view of the rest of them. </p><p>As Zuko got close, Ty Lee could feel him pushing up into Sokka, which drove Sokka deeper into her. Jet was still talking dirty behind her and the feeling of fullness was overwhelming. </p><p>Zuko shouted out and she knew he was coming. Soon he pulled out of Sokka and scooted higher against the pillows watching the three of them race to the finish. </p><p>Sokka and Jet were colliding inside of her, their dicks smashing each other through a thin membrane. She screamed and her legs gave out. The boys caught her and lowered them onto their sides. </p><p>She tried to relax but every muscle in her body contracted and she knew she was about to have the most forceful orgasm of her life. Convulsing on the bed, the three of them rutted against each other till both boys ejaculated inside of her, her own orgasm milking them both till the last drop. </p><p>Slowly the room stopped spinning as they each regained their breath. </p><p>Zuko was practically asleep from the bliss but Jet seemed ready to go again in way less time than one would have thought possible. With her own lust sated, Ty Lee looked around at the mess they’d made, slightly mortified. </p><p>“I gotta go.” She excused myself, collecting her clothes and walking to the bathroom in a trance. </p><p>Through the closed door she heard Jet ask Sokka, “can we invite her again next time?” </p><p>The response: “Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First person POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I still couldn’t believe I fell for it. Of course Azula was just trying to embarrass me. And now my whole cheerleading uniform was ruined. I was so grateful Suki said I could borrow one of hers - her apartment was right next to campus, while my sorority house was stupidly far away. Thank goodness I had her spare key and everything. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all. </p><p>The door was locked, which I expected, since Sokka was TAing a ton this semester, of course he’d be in class or holding office hours or whatever nerds did at eleven o’clock on a Tuesday. </p><p>I let myself in and quickly headed for the bedroom, when I heard an unexpected noise. Maybe someone left the TV on or something. As I opened the door to their room, I knew I made a terrible mistake. </p><p>I was frozen to the spot, hopeless to avert my eyes. Sokka was lying naked on the bed in front of me. That wasn’t the worst (best?) part. Tangled up in his legs, giving some very enthusiastic head, was Zuko. </p><p>My best friend’s boyfriend didn’t know I was there, but my cheerleading captain’s boyfriend saw me right away. We locked eyes for a second and then, would you believe it? He winked at me!</p><p>I shook my head like I was trying to knock some sense into myself and walked straight to the closet to grab what I came for. With my back to the boys, I heard Zuko yelp. </p><p>“Ty Lee?!” His voice was strained. Then, presumably to his partner, he whisper-shrieked, “what is she doing here?!”</p><p>“Looks like she’s borrowing a cheerleading uniform,” Sokka answered, matter-of-faculty.</p><p>“Yes,” I plastered a smile onto my face as I turned around. “I didn’t mean to interrupt! I’ll see you guys after the game!” I walked right past them to the door. </p><p>“Hold on, hold on.” Zuko  sounded like he was trying desperately to regain some control of the situation. “Sokka,” he hissed, “we can’t just let her leave!”</p><p>“Hmm, good point, my dear,” Sokka answered. Then he turned to me. “You can’t leave.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” I started getting nervous. “I got what I came for. I’ll leave you two to... whatever it is you were doing.” As if I didn’t know. Truth be told, I was getting wetter and wetter the longer I stood there. </p><p>I turned around to leave. </p><p>“Ty Lee.” Sokka stopped me. “Come here.”</p><p>“What?” I was startled. “Why?” I was curious. </p><p>“Well, we can’t just have you running off to tell Suki and Mai what you stumbled upon. I think there’s only one way to ensure you keep our little secret.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” I asked. </p><p>“I think,” Zuko replied slowly, “you would be far more motivated to remain silent about what you’ve seen, if you were equally complicit in the matter.”</p><p>“For sure.” Sokka’s voice took on a surprisingly authoritative tone, “now, come. Here.”</p><p>I hung Suki’s uniform on the door handle and sent out a silent apology for what I was about to do. I walked to the bed. </p><p>Sokka grabbed me and pulled me into his lap for a kiss, while Zuko unzipped my top from behind, letting it fall down my arms and exposing my bare breasts. </p><p>He rubbed my back and reached around to pinch my nipples. As he scooted forward to kiss my neck, I felt his cock intruding under the hem of my skirt. </p><p>Sokka’s arms were around my waist as his lips left me, seeking Zuko’s over my shoulder. My breath was heavy and the feeling of four hands on my sensitive skin was incredible. </p><p>“Ty Lee.” Sokka’s voice broke me from my hazy thoughts. “Zuko’s been a very good boy today; I think he deserves a treat. Suck him off and I’ll make it worth your while.”</p><p>Without hesitation, Zuko scrambled from behind me to the top of the bed. My eyes went wide to see him lying there spread out, fully nude and fully erect. With his hands behind his head he waited for me, like a prince. </p><p>Slowly I crawled to him. I could see him eyeing my swinging tits and I knew Sokka was watching my ass. On all fours I bent over closed my mouth around his pulsing dick. He let out a whimper and I could feel his legs go tense. </p><p>Behind me I could feel Sokka’s hands sliding up my thighs to my ass. He lifted my pleated skirt up over my back. With strong hands, he snapped my thong and it fell away. </p><p>He chuckled when he saw how wet I was. “Looks like my buddy and I aren’t the only ones enjoying this debauchery here.” I bobbed my head faster, hollowing my cheeks around Zuko’s cock, dying for Sokka’s reward. </p><p>He stroked between my legs, teasing me and spreading my wetness. I shivered and felt Zuko’s dick jump in response. </p><p>“You better not come yet,” Sokka scolded him and I glanced up to see the prince nod and take a stabilizing breath. I released a bit of suction in an effort to have mercy on him.  That’s when Sokka’s fingers entered me. </p><p>My dripping cavern was so welcoming that even three fingers left me grinding into his hand, begging for more. He pumped in and out of me rhythmically, pausing at intervals to tease my clit. I almost forgot the blowjob I was giving till Zuko reached down to stroke and squeeze my breasts. </p><p>“Okay, friends, I have an idea,” Sokka said. “Ty Lee, get off of Zuko’s dick. I know it’s delicious, but it’s my turn.” I quickly released the throbbing cock from my mouth and sat back on my heels. </p><p>Sokka move around me to crouch over his lover, looking me dead in the eye. Zuko knew what was up and immediately spread brown cheeks to rim him. Maintaining my eye contact, Sokka leaned down and licked Zuko’s dick seductively. I stared back at him as my own hand found its way to the warm folds beneath my skirt. </p><p>After a minute of slobbering sounds, Sokka crawled forward and positioned his asshole directly over Zuko’s aching dick. He motioned me forward into an embrace on our knees. Pressed against each other we kissed long and deep, while Zuko leaked in anticipation. </p><p>“Time to put those gymnast legs to work, babe.” As Sokka leaned back to impale himself on the boy behind him, he brought me down on his own thick cock, entering my pussy in one slick push. </p><p>Time seemed to stop. We all wiggled a bit as we shifted into place. And then I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Both boys could see the panic in my face as I tried to jump up, but Sokka held my hips in place. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Zuko offered, from the bed. I looked over Sokka’s shoulder, hoping to read some context in his expression. “We’re expecting someone.” He shrugged. At least it looked like he tried to shrug. </p><p>The door burst open. “Nice of you to get started without m-“ I was shocked by the voice I heard.</p><p>“Sorry, Jet,” Sokka spoke nonchalantly, “we just couldn’t help ourselves. Now, don’t be rude to our guest.”</p><p>I looked timidly behind me and I knew I was blushing all over. The sight I saw made me redden more deeply. Jet had already dropped his pants and was doing his best to kick off his boots quickly.</p><p>“My apologies, Ty Lee, what a pleasant surprise.” It was a mock formality. He approached with a swagger that made my heart skip a beat. We all watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and embraced me from behind. He grabbed my chin and twisted my head around farther to kiss me hard.</p><p>“Dudes, where’s the lube?” I turned to face Sokka as Zuko tossed Jet the bottle. I only had a second to figure out what was going on before I felt the head of Jet’s dick press against my asshole. </p><p>I sucked in a breath and Sokka rubbed my back. “Easy,” he cautioned, “relax. You need to breathe.” He leaned in to kiss my cheek and whispered in my ear, “we’re in this together.”</p><p>I gasped as Jet forced his way past my tight ring and sank into me, talking filthy the whole time. </p><p>“Alright!” Sokka shouted, “it’s a party now!” </p><p>Somehow he and Jet started moving in unison while I did my best to support my own weight between them. Zuko was just lying there, practically in tears, from how long he had to wait. I imagine he had a pretty good view of the rest of us. </p><p>As Zuko got close I could feel him pushing up into Sokka, which drove Sokka deeper into me. Jet was still talking dirty behind me and the feeling of fullness was overwhelming. </p><p>Zuko shouted out and I knew he was coming. Soon he pulled out of Sokka and scooted higher against the pillows watching the three of us race to the finish. </p><p>Sokka and Jet were colliding inside of me, their dicks smashing each other through a thin membrane. I screamed and my legs gave out. The boys caught me and lowered us onto our sides. </p><p>I tried to relax but every muscle in my body contracted and I knew I was about to have the most forceful orgasm of my life. Convulsing on the bed, the three of us rutted against each other till both boys ejaculated inside of me, my own orgasm milking them both till the last drop. </p><p>Slowly the room stopped spinning as we each regained our breath. </p><p>Zuko was practically asleep from the bliss but Jet seemed ready to go again in way less time than I would have thought possible. With my own lust sated, I looked around at the mess we’d made, slightly mortified. </p><p>“I gotta go,” I excused myself, collecting my clothes and walking to the bathroom in a trance. </p><p>Through the closed door I heard Jet ask Sokka, “can we invite her again next time?” </p><p>The response: “Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>